


When we meet again

by MissMickey0096



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickey0096/pseuds/MissMickey0096
Summary: She always awakes in the darkness and waits for next time...Love is a cruel word to them.Enlighted by the comics Joker—before the wedding (Selina and Batsy’s). And I don’t own any DC character.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where to begin…

It’s a long story between her and him. They often say life is a tragedy but he once told her everyone’s life is just a comedy. There’s no need to be serious. Laugh is the best medicine and when the city burns, the safest place is insanity.

They must be alike, two lonely souls never fit in the society. To her luck, a crowd of so-called freaks live in Gotham who have already been given up by human beings. Ironically, the society don’t know those freaks abandoned human beings long before. What’s the point of pretending they are normal when those they care are not?

The story…though…where to begin?

Harley didn’t attend Joker’s funeral, if there’s any funeral. What she knew is that he is buried in the Gotham Cemetery on a rainy day like today. She knew the news when she was driving on the road away from Gotham.

The rains poured down on her car’s window blurring her vision. There were no cars but hers on the endless road.

_I want them married, mister J. It’s almost like that my own dreams came true. So, I will do anything I can to stop you. She smirked watching her pudding tied on the chair. In the darkness but the only light on his face, the frightening expressions in those green eyes are too rare, too treasurable._

_She kissed his forehead, silently saying her goodbye to her lover. I think it is the end, goodbye mister J, she said. The revenge tasted like honey. The sadness tasted like salt._

_Kill him, big boy. She said to the big shadow behind Joker._

_You don’t need to do this, Harley. Joker looked her with his nervous smiles. What’s that in his eyes? Being afraid of his poor life? Disgusting. Sensing Harley’s determination, Joker sighed. And then he told the truth—his choice of words gave her heart a flutter—that how he needs her in his life to stimulate his ideas of death trap design._

_But she didn’t care. She wanted him dead. She gave the order again._

_But nothing happened._

_That was when the mocks flicked in those green eyes. Oh, those smug grins. She watched he stand up and walk to the big man behind him slowly. The big man gave him his frightening axes. Like a dramatic movie, he held the big axes and killed the man knelt before him. He never stopped smirking._

_When she awoke up in the dark room, there’s nowhere he could be seen. The coldness on the floors ate her inside bit by bit. He never actually kills her, his favorite toy, so the only thing before next meeting she could do is waiting. Awake in the darkness and wait for those mocking green eyes. That’s what she does now. Since when they started this stupid game? She couldn’t remember though._

“That sick bastard killed everyone in that church when the wedding began. Of course, Bat came to interfere. After joker knocked him out, Selina came. They had a fight. Selina is in hospital now.”

“…”

“Harley?”

“Sorry, Pammie. I am trying very hard not to hit anyone on the road when it’s impossible to recognize anything within my vision. Okay, maybe I hit a few jerks chose to get in my way which they shouldn’t do. But whatever…”

“Harley, I hate to tell you this news. I really hate to do so. Listen, Harley, breathe slowly, okay? Joker is dead.”

For a moment, she didn’t understand Ivy’s words.

Then she heard her own voice, “who?”

“…Harley, it’s…Sorry Harley, though I was never fond of him I know how important he meant to you. Selina slit his throat when she was attacked by him. He tried to stand and shot Selina but that caused more blood loss. He didn’t pull through. I’m sorry…”

“I didn’t know he hate Selina so much before.” She snorted.

“Selina said it’s not personal. She said she understood what Joker meant…Look, it’s not the right time to talk about the details. Harley, you can go to my house tonight…”

“I’m okay, Pammie. I and him broke up long time ago. Don’t you remember? That time he left me in the Arkham and never tried to find me. What an asshole!!! This happened 15 times. I am totally done with him this time…”

“…Harley…Harley…it’s okay you know to cry or smash something…whatever…I know it’s a hard time for you. Look, Harls, how about you go to my home and…”  
“Oh, it’s nothing, Pammie, really. I would like to but sorry, Pammie. I am leaving Gotham now.”  
“…leave? To where?”

“Haven’t decided yet. But I do have some ideal choices.”  
“Oh, when do you come back? Joker’s funeral…”  
“Maybe a week, a month or a year? I really don’t know, Pammie. Ahhh, I hate those rains. Got to go, Pammie. I won’t forget to bring you gifts when I come back. Bye~”

She hung off the phone.

The only thing she heard that night was the sound of rains falling on the car’s window. Silent and cold. She woke up in the darkness again and waited, waited, waited…


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year later_

Gordon listened to the rains on his own black umbrella and on the rooftops. At night, Gotham’s lights are never shy to challenge the day. Under the heavy rains, everything seemed silent and almost peaceful. But Gordon knew better about this city. This city is cursed by its own illness. Evilness never went away.

Then he heard the familiar footsteps behind him.

“The name.”  
“Designer.”

“Any information?”

“No real name. No alias.” Gordon looked at the shadow in front of him.

“Only a message.” Gordon took a USB flash out of his pocket and passed it to the man.

“What was I expected to see in this?”

“An address. We already checked that place. Nothing more than a ruined house which was burned down a long time ago. Four bodies found sitting around a table.”

“Any suspicious things?”

“Each of them had a mark on their bodies: a question mark, a black bird, a cat’s claw and a joker card. When we arrived, there were at least a hundred dead bats on their bodies too. They died of the toxin in victims’ blood. On the wall, there’s the message.”

Gordon watched the rains drop from the man’s jaw to the ground. He could hear nothing but the rains.

“They or Gotham. Choose wisely. You have 24 hours.”


End file.
